


[Mix] Carry On (My Wayward Son)

by girlmarauders



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom Big Band 2013, Community: bandombigbang, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Chicago in twelve parts, preformed in the key of asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mix] Carry On (My Wayward Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abtagrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fix That Hole In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940156) by [abtagrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/pseuds/abtagrl). 



> A mix for abtagrl's fic Fix That Hole In You for Bandom Big Bang 2013. I was very happy to mix for this excellent fic and loved the nods to Chicago and the young person that Spencer is in the fic. <3

Carry On (My Wayward Son), a mix.

 

(fourth column lyrics are from Shell Games by Bright Eyes, track 11.)

Aha! - Pentatonix (Imogen Heap Cover)  
Intimate - Crystal Castles  
Let It Happen - Jimmy Eat World  
Situations - Escape The Fate  
Phone Call - Forever The Sickest Kids  
For Real - Okkervil River  
Lies - Marina and The Diamonds  
Booooom, Blast & Ruin - Biffy Clyro  
Stop - Against Me!  
Shell Games - Bright Eyes  
Chicago (Unreleased) - The Academy Is.../Bill Beckett  
Carry On My Wayward Son LIVE IN LAS VEGAS - Panic! At The Disco (Kansas Cover)

 

Carry On (My Wayward Son) is available for download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sijilvluf1jrv2n/My_Wayward_Son.rar)


End file.
